fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 10/10/16
(A video recaps last week’s Chaos. The quarterfinal matches are recapped, with the winners – Will Ospreay, Neville, Shinsuke Nakamura, and AJ Styles being hyped up. Face-offs between Ospreay and Neville, and Nakamura and Styles, are announced for tonight. Tanahashi vs Ibushi is announced for the main event.) SEGMENT 1: Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows come to the ring, getting massive boos. Anderson and Gallows pose on the turnbuckles before grabbing mics. Anderson: Well, well, well. AJ Styles and Finn Balor went head to head last week, but it was clear that they were far too evenly matched for a winner to be decided. We’re not the bad guys, really. We just wanted to save the fans a repeat of Life Sentence, after all, who wants a draw between Styles and Balor? So my good friend Doc and I came on down to speed things up. That’s when AJ Styles showed his true colors didn’t he. All this bullshit about ‘Balor’s our friend!’ and ‘We can’t DESTROY him!’, and what does AJ do the first chance he got? He took advantage of the fact that Balor was distracted, and HE PINNED HIM! Gallows: That’s really amazing. AJ, I knew you were a hypocrite. But don’t get us wrong. We’re not out here to chastise you. We’re glad you saw the light, because if you’re willing to put away your friendship with Balor for one night… you’d be able to put it away for good. Balor isn’t what he says he is AJ, he’s unpredictable, and honestly you of all people should be the LAST person to put your complete faith in him. What do you say AJ? You join Anderson and Gallows, we bring the club back, and we slay Balor faster than King Tommen slayed all the hype in the world. Join us, and we will put Balor away – FOR GOOD. AJ Styles comes out to the ramp to a huge pop with a few boos sprinkled in. Styles: Are you fucking serious right now? First of all what I did last week was not a betrayal of any sort. It was a fair match until you two showed up, and I had no choice. If you had continued your attack, Balor would’ve won by DQ and you guys already screwed up ONE of my matches at that point, I wasn’t going to let you mess up another. You motherfuckers better stay out of the way at Clash of Kings I’m telling you right now. Anderson: And how are you going to stop us? Finn Balor’s music hits and he comes out to a huge pop. Balor pauses on the ramp and looks at AJ then walks and enters the ring. Balor: Doc, Karl, I’m not going to fall for your bullshit. I’m not going to blame AJ for what happened last week. After all I did to him this year, I may even have deserved it. What I am looking at is you two. A bunch of talentless clowns set out to ruin the careers of two of – no, THE two best talents on Chaos. What is it? Jealousy that you’ll NEVER be at the level AJ and I are at right now? Hell you’re even lucky you get the chance to share the ring with us week after week. But the way you get to us is despicable. Show some talent. Show some creativity. You guys do the same stupid bullshit week after week, running down here to the ring and hitting us with your finishers. How about you monkeys spice things up a little now, because honestly at this point, I’m not scared of you two, I’m BORED. Now this is one last warning for you idiots before things have to get out of hand – STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. Balor turns and drops the mic then leaves the ring. The segment ends with Anderson and Gallows staring down Styles and Balor. MATCH 1: The Necessary Evil (Alexander Wolfe and Tajiri) vs The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara and Kalisto) TNE gets the win when Wolfe catches a flying Kalisto with an elbow smash to the head at 8 minutes. After the match, Muhammed Hassan comes down to the ring and joins Wolfe and Tajiri in beating down on the Lucha Dragons. BUT NO WAY JOSE COMES RUNNING DOWN FOR THE SAVE! Jose hits Wolfe and Tajiri with a double clothesline that takes them out of the ring. Hassan drops Wolfe with a forearm smash then lifts him up for the gorilla press slam – BUT JOSE DROPS BEHIND HIM AND KNOCKS HIM OUT WITH THE WIND UP PUNCH! Jose dances over Hassan while the camera pans to the back. SEGMENT 2: Tyler Breeze is backstage with the Pure Championship when Renee Young comes up to him. Young: Excuse me Tyler? I have a question about the current state of the Pure Championship. With no clearly defined number one contender what do you intend to do at the upcoming events? Breeze: What I’ve learned since recapturing this championship is… if you’re not defending it, why be champion? So tonight, I’m looking to find a new number one contender. Later on tonight, I will come out to the ring, and the first four men to come out will get the chance to compete to face me. Renee, it’s time to be a great champion, because sometimes being gorgeous… just isn’t enough. Breeze holds up the title then walks off. MATCH 2: The Decay (Abyss and Crazzy Steve) vs TM61 (Shane Thorne and Nick Miller) Abyss gets the win when he chokeslams Miller at 6 minutes. After the match, reDragon ambushes The Decay! The Motor City Machine Guns and Tomasso Ciampa/Johnny Gargano come running down too and a huge brawl erupts! The Decay clears the ring of reDragon while MCMG throw Gargano and Ciampa out! The Decay and the MCMG begin to brawl but Sabin and Shelley gain the advantage and clear the ring. The Motor City Machine Guns stand tall in the ring while the other teams stand on the ramp. SEGMENT 3: Kota Ibushi is backstage with Sami Callihan and Muhammed Hassan. Callihan: Good work out there Hassan. If I may recommend you some items to use… Hassan: Please give me your recommendations. I’ve been out of the game for ten years, I have some catching up to do. Callihan: Sure. Follow me, I’ll show you the arsenal. Callihan and Hassan walk off. Ibushi: This is a message for Hideo Itami. I hope you’re enjoying the comfort of your bed right now… but this Sunday, when we encounter each other in the ring AGAIN, I’m going to knock your fucking head off. Do you understand me? You WILL get permanent brain damage, and if your intelligence wasn’t low enough already, maybe they’ll let you peacefully live out the rest of your days in a mental institution. I’m tired of losing to men like you, I’m tired of being embarrassed. I’m ready to change all that, and trust me, I WILL be the next International Champion. As for Hiroshi Tanahashi tonight, maybe you should just forfeit our match, because you know that if you come out, HYDRA will kick your ass all over the ring. Ibushi walks off frame too. SEGMENT 4: Will Ospreay comes out to the ring to a huge pop. Ospreay: This is insane. I’ve barely been here two months and now I’m already on the road to possibly becoming the King of Chaos and hell, maybe even the King of the Ring? It wasn’t easy getting here either. Jeff Hardy wasn’t an easy opponent at all, and you all know what a tough son of a bitch Sami Callihan is. All I can really say is that I’m beyond excited for Sunday. Neville, you’re a hell of a competitor. It’s going to be amazing to fly all over the ring with you at Primal Warfare mate. Neville comes out to an even bigger pop and enters the ring. Neville: People have been calling me the dark horse of the KotR tournament. I intend on living up to that name. Likewise, Ospreay, it will be an amazing experience to wrestle you. But you came here and inserted yourself in the International Championship scene immediately, then entered a high profile feud against HYDRA. Meanwhile, I was still in the Pure division. That’s great for you Will, you seized the opportunity. But at what cost? You’re taking MY spot. Guys like you that keep coming in now are taking MY spot. That’s why this tournament is so important to me. I mean look at us. Nakamura and Styles are getting their contract signing out here in the ring. We had to sign ours in the back. Ospreay: That’s right. We are just as good as Nakamura and Styles, and that’s why this KotR is our opportunity to show everyone just that. Neville: If I make it to the end… then guys are going to need to fight to take MY spot at the top. Regardless, Will, good luck at Primal Warfare, and win or lose, may the best man come out on top. Neville and Ospreay shake hands while the camera cuts to the back. SEGMENT 5: Finn Balor is backstage walking around – WHEN SUDDENLY KARL ANDERSON AND DOC GALLOWS RUN IN AND AMBUSH HIM! Balor tries to fight back but Anderson takes him down with a Gun Stun and Gallows finishes him off with a big boot! '' Gallows: Where’s AJ now to save you? OH RIGHT! HE’S NOT HERE! THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET OUT OF HAND, RIGHT BALOR? Anderson: Time to pay for your sins, demon. ''Gallows lifts Balor up to his shoulders while Anderson preps for the Boot of Doom… Anderson runs… BUT IS BLINDSIDED BY KENNY OMEGA!!! OMEGA BEATS DOWN ON ANDERSON WHILE GALLOWS TRIES TO PULL HIM OFF! Balor pulls Gallows back and starts to brawl with him! Omega gains the upper hand on Anderson and drops him with the One-Winged Angel! Balor takes Gallows down with the Bloody Sunday. Omega: Finn, I’ve got your back. Omega nods to Balor then walks off while Balor stands over the downed Gallows and Anderson. MATCH 3: Cody Rhodes vs Beretta Rhodes wins with the Cross-Rhodes at 9 minutes. SEGMENT 5: ''Tyler Breeze comes out to the ring to a mixed reaction with the championship. Breeze holds the title up.'' Breeze: Let’s cut to the chase. I know there’s at least four men that would love a shot at this championship, so why don’t you come on down and prove your case. Jeff Hardy comes out to a huge pop. Hardy: Tyler, we’ve faced off before. I haven’t been far too successful here yet, but I am going to change that. I’m coming for that Pure Championship. Carlito comes out next to cheers. Carlito: I’ve also been in a bit of a slump since arriving. Maybe that Chamber wasn’t the best environment for me to debut in, but if I face you one on one, you better believe that championship is going to be mine. Forget having a gorgeous champion – we need a champion that’s… cool. Cien Almas is out next to cheers as well. Almas: Ever since re-inventing myself… I’ve felt a change. A change that now I have the ability to accomplish something. Carlito, I’ve already beaten you last week, so if anyone has a claim to the championship, it’s me. Carlito: Well that one on one wasn’t meant to determine the number one contender right? So how about you beat me here when it counts and then we’ll see who really has a claim. Dalton Castle comes out next to the biggest pop of the four men. Castle: Gentlemen, gentlemen, salutations. Let’s calm down for a moment and realize that out of all four of us, the man who’s done the most to deserve the championship is right here… Me. I’ve pinned Breeze clean at ROTC. I also PINNED Neville in the Chamber. Let’s be honest, if anyone is going to be the next Pure Champion… it’s the man amongst boys, Dalton Castle. Breeze leaves the ring with the championship while Castle, Almas, Carlito, and Hardy get ready for the match. MATCH 4: Jeff Hardy vs Carlito vs Cien Almas vs Dalton Castle - #1 Contender for the Pure Championship. The match starts off high paced. Carlito and Castle brawl in the corner while Hardy and Almas trade high flying moves in a series of chain wrestling. Castle gains the upper hand on Carlito after catching him with a dizzying snap DDT. Castle throws Carlito out of the ring and joins Almas and Hardy. Almas catches Hardy with several arm drags then springboards for a huge dropkick that sends Hardy into the ropes. Almas superkicks Hardy out of the ring then begins to brawl with Castle. Castle and Almas chain wrestle but are interrupted by Carlito. Carlito flips over with a moonsault and crashes into both men. Carlito kicks Castle away then catches Almas with a Backstabber, but Castle breaks up the pin. Carlito and Castle begin to brawl again but Hardy enters the ring and drops Carlito with the Twist of Fate. Castle and Hardy begin to trade blows now and Castle gains the upper hand. Castle whips Hardy into the corner and runs after him but Hardy catches Castle with the Whisper in the Wind. Almas takes Castle out with the Shadow Driver and rolls him out of the ring but Carlito superkicks Almas in the back of the head and throws him out too. Hardy takes advantage taking down Carlito with a big spinning heel kick. Hardy climbs to the top rope and flies with the Swanton. Carlito however kicks his knees up. Hardy flops but stays on his feet, and Carlito hits him with the Backstabber. Carlito gets the 3 count. Carlito pins Jeff Hardy to win at 14 minutes. SEGMENT 6: The ring is set up for a contract signing. Shinsuke Nakamura comes out first to a massive pop. Nakamura gets another pop for his rope hang. Nakamura: I’ve been here on Chaos since the very first day. Not even AJ Styles has been here as long as me. What’s sad is that he’s accomplished more, depending on the way you look at it. Interpretation isn’t enough to make sure that Shinsuke Nakamura is THE TOP NAME on this show. I did have a hell of a year so far, I can’t deny that. I’ve never been pinned. I came in SECOND in the Royal Rumble, I main evented Dominion of Wrestling, I beat The Rock, I beat Kota Ibushi – but I mean everybody does that, and now I’ve made it to the semifinals of the King of the Ring of Chaos tournament. AJ Styles’ music hits and interrupts Nakamura, and he makes his way out to the ring. Styles: So have I. I’m a semifinalist too. You want to run things down Nakamura, how about the fact that technically, I’ve been a World Champion here before you have? Yeah, Rampage was a thing, even if it just was for two weeks. I hit a Spiral Tap off the top of the cage at DOW. That’s what people remember from my match, from your match, all people will remember is Kevin Owens pinning Adam Cole. I doubt that in a year’s time anyone will even remember you were in the match in the first place. I’m tired of all the drama that has come from the Finn Balor and Bullet Club bullshit. It’s time to take my career back, and I will. You’ve never been pinned Shinsuke? I’ll change that. Styles signs the contract and does the glove taunt, getting some boos. Nakamura: King of Strong Style… will become King of the Ring. Yeahoh. Nakamura signs the contract and does his taunt, getting a huge pop. Nakamura extends his hand to Styles, but Styles does the gun taunt and walks off, getting heat from the crowd. Nakamura gets up on top of the table, taunting Styles. Styles looks back from the ramp… AND RUNS DOWN TO THE RING! A BRAWL ERUPTS BETWEEN NAKAMURA AND STYLES! Security comes running out to break up the brawl. Nakamura and Styles are both restrained in the corner and the two stare down while the camera pans to commercials. MAIN EVENT: Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Kota Ibushi The match ends in a no contest when Rowe and Hanson interfere. Rowe and Hanson beat down on Tanahashi while Ibushi joins in. War Machine hits Tanahashi with the Fallout, while Ibushi follows with a Phoenix Splash. Okada comes out with the Championship… BUT TANAHASHI HULKS UP TO HIS FEET! Tanahashi ducks a clothesline from Hanson and Hanson takes out Rowe by accident! Tanahashi kicks Ibushi in the knee and whips him out of the ring. Hanson comes back at Tanahashi but Tanahashi dropkicks him out of the ring. Okada comes running down with the title and tries to smash it on Tanahashi but Tanahashi counters it, and takes down Okada with a Dragon Suplex! Tanahashi climbs to the top rope and nails Okada with the High Fly Flow. The show ends with Tanahashi holding up the Chaos World Championship over Okada.